Where do we Begin?
by Rose-With-Thorns-18
Summary: So, we all know the Cullen Coven cannot stay in Forks, Washington forever. Despite their emotional and familial ties there they have to move on to a new life, but what is that new future?  Cannon pairings, all vampire, begins two years after Breaking Dawn


_ How to begin…. How to begin… _I thought to myself. I really wasn't sure. The email I had received from Renee had me on edge. She was wondering, _again_, why we hadn't visited her. I pitied her immensely, and then I felt incredibly guilty on top of that. The poor woman didn't even know she had a granddaughter. A granddaughter who is intelligent, beautiful, and determined to be the best she can be. And her own grandmother doesn't know her. Renesmee is three now, going on thirteen. Every parent thinks their child grows up far too quickly, but they didn't even get the half of it. They got eighteen years until their child didn't need them anymore: I barely got six… And I have other people chomping at the bit to raise her better than me. Between Jacob and Rosalie, I couldn't decide whom to be more annoyed with.

"Edward..." I called him quietly. I had been sitting in his old room in the main house; it was now a library for Renesmee. She didn't really enjoy toys the way most kids did… that became obvious about three weeks after her birth. She progressed so quickly, now she was sprawled out on the floor doing some 'light reading' as she earlier told me. It was a college textbook on Psychology. I hated she didn't get a proper childhood, it made me sick to think of it.

"How can I be of service, love?" Edward stood in the doorway, looking as much like Adonis as the day I met him. He cocked his head to one side, smiling crookedly at me. Once he registered the anxious expression I assumed was on my face, he became worried.

"Mind if we talk?" I glanced at Renesmee, hoping not to distract her. I wanted to talk to Edward alone, but at the same time I didn't want to worry Ness.

"Not at all," He offered his hand to me, and I took it once I reached him at the doorway. We reached the front door quickly; the rest of the house was quiet. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett went out hunting. Carlisle was at work, and Esme was in the garden. She had taken to gardening since the birth of Renesmee, she was insistent that my daughter eat 'healthy human food!' My daughter had not been ecstatic about it, but Esme was stubborn when it came to her health.

Once we were a good distance from the house Edward began talking, telling me about something funny that Emmett had done. I tried to laugh in the right places, but couldn't concentrate enough in order to.

"Tell me what it is that's bothering you?" He asked quietly.

I sighed, "I'm worried about Renesmee… and my mother. And Charlie for that matter… I'm worried about the future…"

"I get the feeling… but what is it exactly? I want to help."

"Well, Renesmee hasn't gotten a real childhood… it's been so rushed. She doesn't get much human contact, she doesn't know how to interact with other kids. What's going to happen when she goes to school? Being in a high school, but being six years old. Having never been around kids her age… I don't want her to be some socially awkward child! The only child she ever plays with is Claire, but she finds Clair boring because she doesn't like the works of Shakespeare! She needs to be in an environment that she can flourish in. But at the same time, I have to protect her from discovery. I have to protect all of us from that… Then my mom, she's getting suspicious. She can't figure out why we haven't been to see her, and I'm afraid she's going to show up on our doorstep soon if we don't give her a good excuse. So, we're going to have to go missing sometime soon… But then I can't take Renesmee away from Charlie; I don't think he could take it. At the same time though, how long can he know before the Volturi notice? If they find out, they'll kill him. They're going to notice we still live here, right next to my family. They'll kill us all. I've risked this family too many times, I can't jeopardize their lives for my stupid mistakes anymore." It all came tumbling out too quickly for him to stop or comfort me.

Once I finished my rant, I looked up to find his eyes resting on me. They were deep, so deep I could drown in them. He looked concerned, possibly for me or for the future of peril I had just predicted for our family, I wasn't sure. But, I could tell he knew my worries were valid. Everyone in the family knew, but no one was sure of what exactly to do… We had tied ourselves down too tightly here…

"You aren't jeopardizing anyone, Bella. Although, I do understand your fears, and I share them with you. I am anxious for Nessie, but I can guarantee she will surprise us. She always has, and she is too much like you not to. We are parents, we are supposed to worry and agonize over her future. But, we must trust her she's intelligent. Also, what ever school she goes to, I'm going to insist on being there and protecting her. Beating up any little boy who looks too closely at her. That's an opportunity few parents get." He smiled and laughed a little. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"What about my parent?" I asked anxiously.

"We'll have to go soon, I guess, in order to protect your mother, of course. As for Charlie, I wouldn't worry about him so much. If you could see into his mind, you would know how well looked after he really is. Sue is ever constant, and she can help him through. It's better than him not knowing if you were ok, it's better if he knows that you're safe and sound. He would rather you go and be secure rather than stay and be at risk." He looked into my eyes, and I knew he was right.

He always, without fail, could calm me. He always knew a plan, a way out of everything. And his arguments were valid, and they did calm me. To a point. I hated knowing that Charlie would be so hurt when we left, but he was strong… I just had to give him some warning.

"We should talk to Carlisle, he'll be home from work in a few hours. Or would you rather go to the hospital now? I know your anxious to get out of the house, you've been locked up for too long now." He laughed again and squeezed my hand.

"Is it that obvious?" I laughed with him.

"Cabin Fever is contagious." He winked and led me around the back of the house.

"Esme?" He called. She spun to us, smiling. She had dirt across her overalls, on her face, and her hair was a messy disarray on top of her head. "Bella and I are going to the hospital to see Carlisle. We'll be back soon. Renesmee is in the Library."

Esme laughed, "Where else would the child be?" She said shaking her head. "Is everything alright, though? Nothing too urgent to be running to the hospital, right?" She became worried quickly.

"Nothing we aren't all thinking really. We've just been in the house a long time, need to get out." I assured her. She didn't need to worry, Carlisle would explain everything later, I assumed. She smiled her approval and turned back to the small vegetable garden.

We strolled back up past the house, and to the garage. I looked over towards Edward hopefully, and he nodded at me indulgently with a smile. I resisted the urge to fist pump as I jumped into the drivers seat of my Ferrari F430. Edward had always hoped I'd find some love for cars, but it wasn't really that. It was the speed that I was addicted to. I laughed at a blurry memory, but still there. It had been the first time Edward drove me to school, and when I had seen Rosalie's BMW M3 he had told me that they "all like to drive fast." I laughed again, the fact I hadn't know that in just three years, more or less, I would have that insatiable requirement for speed, along with other things, just like they did. Edward looked at me quizzically, and I opened my mind to share the memory with him. He laughed lightly with me.

"It's strange to remember that time, strange to think of how far we've made it in such a short time." I sighed.

"It seems incredibly short to me. The first hundred years of my life we're solely about myself, and my own demons. Then a little girl," he smiled at the word girl, "shows up and my whole world changes. Life seemed so calm before you, you know that?" He smiled mockingly at me.

"Oh, sorry, should I be going?" I asked sarcastically. He shrugged in a humorous way. "At least you have a clear memory of it, mine is all foggy." I said after a moment.

"Some things are better left foggy." He mumbled. I looked curiously at him, not needing to even glance to the highway as we sped. "James, the ballet studio, your birthday, Volterra, Victoria... The list of things I wish I could overlook goes on."

I decided I didn't want to tell him that those memories had been committed to memory, never to be forgotten. That I still hurt over them, at least the time prior to Volterra and subsequent to my eighteenth birthday party. So I unfalteringly changed the subject slightly.

"You know what's strange?" I continued without an answer. "The fact that Renesmee doesn't know about anything that happened before. For all she knows we just had a completely normal dating life. She doesn't even know why the Volturi are really after us, because they want you. She knows Jacob and I were friends, but I think the extent of that should be kept from her… Its pretty creepy to think about now…"

"What? The fact you kissed your daughters future husband? Twice?" He laughed. He used to be bitter towards Jacob, but they had actually become closer. Ever since Jacob saved both my life and his daughters the animosity was gone. Jacob finally noticed that the hostility should be dropped, considering he wanted Edwards blessing one day. Everything was put into perspective by this little baby, and she didn't even know.

"It sounds so much worse when you say it like that!"

"Maybe it should sound that bad!" He laughed again. He then smiled to himself, like a little boy who was planning a practical joke.

"What? Why do you look like that?" I questioned him. He said nothing, just looked out the window smiling to himself. I sighed and continued down the freeway towards the hospital. He was right, it felt so good to get out of the house. I inched my foot down on the accelerator and watched as the speedometer reached one hundred five. Then when I saw the lights behind me.

"Honestly, Edward?" I asked, he was still smirking out the window. I groaned and pulled to the shoulder, grabbed my registration from the passenger side. But, when I looked up to see the Policeman open his door and step proudly from the car I whipped a glare at Edward. He stifled a laugh.

"Hey, dad!" I said as I opened the door to the car and swung my legs out.

He groaned. "Bells, what the hell are you doing driving that fast, didn't I raise you better?"

"Nice to see you too!" I was attempting to diffuse the situation. Had it been any other cop this would've been much simpler.

"I'm going to have to give you a ticket, Bella. It's my job. But, that isn't the point. You need to drive more carefully, what if you and an accident with Renesmee in the car? You have to act like a parent." He began his lecture strongly, but noticed it was pointless. He mumbled quietly, thinking I couldn't hear him "Shouldn't get married at eighteen…. Have a daughter within three months…. She's still a child herself, can't raise her own baby…" I frowned at that, but kept my face calm. "Look, I'll just give you a warning this time, ok? But if I hear you're driving at ungodly speeds again I'm taking that pretty car, and impounding it. Got it?"

"Thanks, dad." I smiled and walked to him. He hugged me tightly, I really did miss my father. Edward climbed from the passenger seat with a cocky grin.

"Afternoon, chief." Edward grinned at his father-in-law. I glared at him.

"Hey, Edward." Charlie said crustily.

"Bella, we should get going. We may miss Carlisle all together." Edward backed towards the car again.

"We're just going to see Carlisle. I'll see you soon, dad, ok? I miss you, so much. So does Nessie, she talks about you all the time."

He couldn't help but smile at that. "Alright, well I'll see you soon then." Then he got into the cruiser again and left. I climbed back into my car and stared Edward down.

"Would you like me to drive?" He asked innocently. I flung my arm towards him, punching him in the arm just hard enough to make him wince a little. If he were human, that probably would've gone directly through his arm.

Hey! So, I'm back. I've really missed writing, and I just couldn't resist returning, especially with having just watched Breaking Dawn on DVD again it gave me so many ideas. But as for this chapter, I just wanted to say sorry it's a little slow going! But I promise its all part of something bigger, this is just getting the ball rolling. I would tell you exactly what this story is about, but to be honest I wont know until I finish chapter two (which will hopefully be soon!) but I'm open to constructive criticism, in fact I welcome it with open arms. I want to be better.

FIRST ONE TO REVIEW GETS A VIRTUAL CAKE! Possibly.


End file.
